Conrad Aluveaux
Introduction Mostly known as CEO of Aluveaux Technologies, and member of Star Fox, also known as a mercenary, and space ship pilot (mainly the larger ships) He seems to have alot of trouble with socializing, and often makes mistakes with people he regrets later. He has a different way of thinking. History Not much known about his history. He's not telling too much about his story, most of the times he makes up stuff to get rid of the askers. Though he opens up to people who he trusts alot, those people start becoming all misterious most of the times, and not telling about Conrad's history. He obviously hides alot of intresting stories. Conrad often appears to be missing out huge parts of local news or stories sometimes. - Likes to disappear misteriously. Rumor has it, he is not from this Galaxy, like those dimensional accidents that keep happening and people from other worlds pour in, though he seems rather well prepared about history, that proves this rumor kind of wrong. Skills He has a great understanding of computers, and generic tech, he also seems to have a degree in physics. He claims that as 'Universe Stuff' Conrad has license to pilot Fighter, Corvette, and Frigate, class spaceships, aswell as ambitions to command bigger starships. However his preference pulls him towards the more robust bombers, although he has no problems piloting other ships either. Gear: Conrad has various gadgets and gears he can choose from, every time he can be seen in his unique combat Armor, which can also function as an environmental suit and space suit aswell. His helmet has a built in Heads Up Display, which uses an unknown holographic display technology. It is uncertain and thus not verified, but maybe his helmet display can also zoom in and out like a sniper scope of sorts. He has a trustworthy little PDA, which is almost like a mini supercomputer, able to calculate, scan for lifesigns, connect to certain devices, manipulate electronics, or even hack. It's design is unknown, some people tried to figure out what race could have made it, but they had no luck. It is one of Conrad's secrets. Conrad also posesses a grappling hook on his left armor bracer, which seems to use very old technology, yet it's durability is outstanding. Aluveaux Technologies: in 3026, after a decade since the company was founded he revealed it by great advertisement campaigns, and various products for households and businesses. Today the company actively produces more and more goods helping the Galaxy to turn into a better place to live in. Read on more here Other Activities: He is a Star Fox pilot since more than a decade, he fights in space either with his own space ships, or with Star Fox supplied assets. He also does mercenary missions, and bounty hunting, aswell as helping out the alliance. Weaponry: Conrad mostly seen with an odd looking alien origin Plasma Rifle, it is rumoured he created it, because it has his insignia graved into it, at 3 locations. Later on this rumour has been proven true, as he revealed his company. He also has dual wristblades that can cut through even some softer metals, and certainly almost any tissue. It shown very effective against Leigun crystallite structures, when struck at the weaker connections of crystals. These Blades also have a weak plasma pistol integrated onto them, to function as a ranged sidearm. Category:Characters